


Renegade

by StillNotGinger10



Series: A wayward angel and his demon [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angel Barry, M/M, Supernatural AU - Freeform, demon Mick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:43:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StillNotGinger10/pseuds/StillNotGinger10
Summary: Humans were so strange. It was going to take Barry at least another hundred years to understand them, he was sure of it.





	Renegade

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my supernatural au! 
> 
> I changed the title of the first part to Play With Fire, I'm going to start titling these stories after songs that have been in the show :)
> 
> Thanks again to wonderingtheblue for beta reading for me and both her and voiceofdragons for being supportive as I wrote this series!

“Nice of you to join us,” Leonard Snart said with his usual sarcasm as Barry appeared in the hotel room.

The man was always so angry with him, and Barry had no idea why. Maybe he was just angry in general. At everything. That would be a fitting reaction to finding out that heaven was in favor of the apocalypse, so Barry couldn’t blame him.

“I have something to share,” Barry said by way of explaining his appearance. Maybe that was why he was upset, he didn’t realize why Barry was there.

“You always do,” Len said with a shake of his head. “And never good news.”

“It’s the apocalypse, Len,” Barry explained slowly. “There is no good news.”

Mick, seated on the bed across from the couch the Snarts sat on, covered his face with his hand. Was that the wrong response? Barry often took his cues on human interaction from Mick, but surely the truth couldn't be the wrong response.

Maybe he was responding to the wrong part of Len’s comment. Turning to Mick, Barry asked, “Am I supposed to join you when I have no news?” Mick dropped his hand to give Barry some look that he couldn't decipher. “What would be the purpose of that?” Barry continued.

“Barry?” Lisa said, gaining his attention. The Snarts had picked up Mick’s nickname for him easily, not even needing Barry to ask. He wasn’t sure exactly how he felt about that, but it gave him a warm feeling that was similar to the one he got when Mick used the name. It’s what started him calling them by their nicknames. Hopefully, he gave them some warmth in these troubling times too.

“What do you have to share with us, sweetie?” Lisa asked. She had many more nicknames for him than Mick or Len, but she seemed to use them with everyone.

“Raphael has joined the other angels in breaking the seals,” he said, mostly to her but for everyone in the room to hear.

“Who’s Raphael?” Len drawled.

“One of my more powerful siblings.”

“An archangel,” Mick said, looking to Barry for confirmation.

He nodded as Len asked, “Like Michael and Lucifer?”

“Yes,” Barry said. “He will be nearly as difficult an opponent as them.”

“Great,” Len said, rolling his eyes only to be elbowed by his unamused sister. “Any other all-powerful brothers we should know about? Maybe one that would want to fight on  _ our _ side?”

“The only other archangel is Gabriel,” Barry said, “but he’s been missing since before Lucifer was put in the cage.”

“Well, great,” Len said. “That’s a lot of help.”

“I don’t see how.” Perhaps this is how partnering with a human would be helpful, if Len could see strategies that Barry couldn’t.

“Barry,” Mick called. He shook his head and pat the bed next to him. Oh. Len was using sarcasm again. Barry sighed as he sat next to Mick. He was getting better at identifying the sort of humor the Snarts used, but he still hadn’t mastered it.

Before Barry could feel too disheartened by that fact, he was distracted by the warmth of Mick’s hand rubbing up and down his back. Such a small action shouldn't be enough to comfort him, especially not when they faced the insurmountable odds that they did, but it made him feel better. It allowed some of the tension to drain out of his shoulders.

It had taken him a long time to get used to Mick’s tactile nature, but he had come to find it not only bearable, but desirable.

“Even if we find a way around the angels,” Mick said, pulling his hand back, “we still have the demons working against us too.”

Barry groaned as he allowed himself to fall backwards, covering his face with his hands much like he’d seen Mick do. What was the point of perfect soldier posture and discipline when they were facing archangels, armies, and demons?

For once, Len didn’t make a sarcastic quip.

“We’re all going to die,” Barry said, just in case no one else understood how dangerous their situation was.

Mick snorted. “Good thing you’re not a prophet, Barr.” That was a new nickname he’d picked up, as though he wanted something new to call him once the Snarts started using ‘Barry.’

Before Mick had finished speaking, Barry felt something on his stomach. His muscles twitched at the feather light sensation. Vessels were weird. As often as Barry took a vessel to wander Earth, he didn’t think he’d ever really get used to them.

Peeking out from between his fingers, he looked down to see that it was Mick’s fingers on him. He was running them along the stretch of skin exposed by Barry’s disheveled shirt. He curled his fingers and Barry’s muscles twitched again, this time pulling a laugh from him too. Odd. He hadn’t consciously told his body to do any of that.

One more muscle spasm had Barry grabbing Mick’s hand and pulling it up to cover his face along with his own. Mick left it there, letting Barry just hold his hand in his over his forehead.

“They’re so cute,” he heard Lisa whisper.

“Shut up,” Len said back.

Cute? Attractive or pretty in an endearing way? What in this old motel room, or in the entire world that was on the edge of the apocalypse, could be described as cute?

Humans were so strange. It was going to take Barry at least another hundred years to understand them, he was sure of it.

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more part written, and 2 more parts planned out already. I'll definitely continue to write and add more as I think of ideas. If you want to suggest anything, feel free! :D
> 
> And don't hesitate to come say hi on [tumblr](https://stillnotginger10.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
